


[Podfic] With All Your Faults

by sea_spirit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_spirit/pseuds/sea_spirit
Summary: In 1943, small-town slugger Brienne Tarth is recruited to play for Tywin Lannister’s newest business venture: the All-American Girls Professional Baseball League. There, she meets Jaime, a maimed former Major League pitcher who’s been talked into managing one of his father’s teams. She can't stand her arrogant coach, and he is definitely not interested in his annoyingly principled star player. They don't like each other at all, really...until they do.Loosely inspired by "A League of Their Own," with slightly less baseball and lots more love story.~A podfic version of the original fic.~
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 32
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After I read an excerpt of this story for the JB solstice reading series on Tumblr last month, hillaryschu kindly suggested I consider recording the whole thing as a podfic. So, naturally, instead of working on my current fic exchange story, here I am. 
> 
> I've never done a podfic before, so...we'll see how it goes, I guess? It took me over an hour to figure out how to link to a file that was playable in Google Drive, so if that doesn't work for you—or you have other hosting suggestions—let me know! 
> 
> Also, I seem to have forgotten how LONG this story is, so actually recording the entire thing might take awhile. :)

**Length:** 15:14

 **Size:** 10MB

 **Link** (on Google Drive): [mp3](http://docs.google.com/uc?export=open&id=1UjlUQu3R1JNig6uKhiNsNh2mGyB0QEuB)

If you want to read the original chapter, it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966284/chapters/37239761)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented on the first recording! It's lovely to know people are interested and enjoying it. I guess I'll keep going... ;) 
> 
> Also, reading Tywin was a surprisingly different experience than writing him. I'm no Charles Dance (like, REALLY, not even close), but I did my best.

**Length:** 16:35

 **Size:** 13MB

 **Link** (on Google Drive): [mp3 ](http://docs.google.com/uc?export=open&id=1bRgOiMXkXHoNuwvJ4wsM8FOwzjT9C8hF)

The original chapter text is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966284/chapters/37303319#workskin).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay since my last post! Between the JB fic exchange and some real life stuff, I haven't had a lot of time for this, but I'm excited to get back to it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone revisiting this story with me in audio form—and to anyone hearing it for the first time!

**Length:** 20:11

**Size:** 14.2MB

**Link** (on Google Drive): [mp3 ](http://docs.google.com/uc?export=open&id=1_DeQG7baiM2BGmFr_K0eyqjddX5AQWsE)

The original chapter text is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966284/chapters/37368551).


End file.
